


Nights Like These

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot sequel to my Ianthony band AU, The One To Remember. The band goes on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

"Thank you guys for coming to see us tonight!" Kyle shouted into the microphone. "We love you!"  
  
The audience erupted with cheers. Anthony grinned across the stage at Ian as they launched into their final song of the night. Ian's fingers seemed to move across the strings of his bass with a mind of their own; he'd played the song so many times over the last month that he didn't even need to think about it anymore. As he gazed out at the audience, he was hit once again by the realization of how amazing this all was: he was  _on tour_. It was only his second tour ever, and his first with the new band – although it wasn't really  _new_  anymore. It had already been six months since he'd joined the band. Five and a half since he'd gotten together with Anthony. Last month the band had released an  _album_ , for fuck's sake. They were far from being rich and famous, but it was the most success he'd ever had in a band before. It felt amazing. The audience was going crazy, screaming and dancing. All for them.  
  
Ian knew that half the girls out there were probably screaming Anthony's name, but he didn't care. He knew that Anthony was his. He smiled down at his bass briefly, the thought filling him with a warm, secret happiness. Then he snapped back into concert mode, playing his heart out for the crowd. If there was anything in the world he loved even close to as much as he loved Anthony, it was this. The music, the energy, the exhilaration of being onstage… it was one of the best feelings in the world.  
  
The cheers were deafening as they finished the song.  
  
"Thank you, New York!" Kyle shouted, and they walked offstage.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of the audience, Anthony grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him toward the dressing room.  
  
"We call the shower first!" he called over his shoulder to Kyle and Aaron.  
  
"You have ten minutes!" Kyle replied. "Aaron and I need showers too."  
  
"Fine, but we get the van for two hours afterwards," Ian said. He was used to these alone-time negotiations by now; when four people were sharing one van, you had to learn to compromise pretty quickly.  
  
"Hour and a half," Kyle returned.  
  
"Done," Anthony said quickly. He pulled Ian into the bathroom, shutting the door and kissing him passionately. Ian ran his hands down Anthony's back, tugging off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and tossing it to the floor. They undressed each other faster than Ian thought possible, and Anthony pushed Ian up against the wall, kissing his neck.  
  
Ian groaned. "Ant," he murmured, "we gotta shower."  
  
Anthony pulled away. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stepped into the small shower stall and turned the water on. Ian followed him, closing the door behind him. The shower was small, and definitely not meant for two people. It was difficult to concentrate on washing his hair when he kept accidentally rubbing up against a very wet, very naked Anthony.  
  
Just as he was rinsing the last of the suds from his body, Anthony grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Ian moaned as Anthony's tongue slipped into his mouth, teasing him playfully.  
  
"God, I want you," Anthony murmured, his hard cock sliding against the skin of Ian's hip. Ian couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss. Anthony reached down to grab Ian's ass, squeezing it gently.  
  
A loud knock at the door made them both jump.  
  
"It's been twelve minutes!" Kyle said loudly, over the noise of the shower. "I swear to God, if you guys are doing anything other than showering in there, you're not getting the van tonight!"  
  
"We're not doing anything!" Ian called back, trying to sound convincing. "We're just washing up."  
  
"Well, hurry up!"  
  
Ian kissed Anthony quickly. "We'll continue this in the van," he whispered, and Anthony grinned.  
  
They emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, sporting wet hair and clean clothes.  
  
"Finally," Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "You took forever!" He dashed into the bathroom, and Aaron smirked.  
  
"He's probably going to take twice as long as you guys did," he commented, and Ian nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You should really make him go last, dude."  
  
Aaron shrugged. "I don't mind cold showers," he said.  
  
"Which is why you're everyone's favorite bandmate," Anthony said, patting Aaron on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have an Ian to be fucking."  
  
"You guys better open the windows after you're done," Aaron called after them as they left the dressing room. "I'm not sleeping in a van that smells like sex!"  
  
"We promise!" Ian yelled back. He wondered for what seemed like the millionth time how he'd ended up with such amazing bandmates.  
  
\---x---  
  
Ian and Anthony held hands as they walked briskly toward the van, which was parked in an empty lot several blocks away. The night air was cool on their skin, providing welcome relief from the heavy heat of the club. Ian was already half-hard with excitement; the last time they'd slept together was nearly a week ago. Touring had a way of seriously fucking up your sex schedule.  
  
When they finally reached the van Ian unlocked the back doors and climbed inside, clearing some space on the floor and spreading out his blanket. Anthony followed him in, locking the doors behind him and kicking off his shoes and his jeans. Ian did the same before pulling Anthony on top of him and kissing him heatedly. Anthony moaned, grinding down against Ian, growing erections rubbing together through the thin fabric of their boxers. Ian let out a soft gasp, arching up with pleasure.  
  
Anthony bit softly at Ian's neck, licking his way up to the sensitive skin below Ian's ear.  
  
"You looked so fucking hot on stage tonight," he whispered, tugging on Ian's earlobe with his teeth. "It took so much self-control not to rip your clothes off right in the middle of the show."  
  
Ian smiled. "You could always rip my clothes off now," he murmured.  
  
He felt Anthony smirk against his neck. "Maybe I will." He tugged Ian's t-shirt off over his head, kissing his chest lightly. He trailed his lips down Ian's stomach, past his belly button, stopping at the top of his boxers. He licked a line from one hipbone to the other, smirking at the way Ian gasped and arched beneath him.  
  
"God, Anthony," Ian moaned, his mind clouded with lust. "Just fuck me already."  
  
Anthony pulled Ian's boxers down and stripped off his own clothing as quickly as possible. He reached into his bag and pulled out the lube bottle.  
  
After he'd finished preparing them both, Anthony slipped into Ian effortlessly, like they were made for each other. His thrusts were slow at first, careful, but Ian urged him on, pushing upwards to meet his hips, moaning for him to go faster, harder. Anthony obliged, quickening his pace and deepening his thrusts. Ian's fingernails dug into his back as their bodies moved together in frantic harmony, voices rising until the air was filled with moans and gasps of pleasure. When they came together, they cried out one another's names, locked in a tight embrace. Ian never wanted to let go.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as they lay together afterwards, the night air cooling their flushed bodies.  
  
Anthony smiled. "I love you too, Ian."  
  
"We should probably get dressed before Kyle and Aaron get back," Ian said.  
  
"They've seen me naked before," Anthony mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer.  
  
Ian laughed. "Get dressed, dumbass."  
  
"Fine." Anthony said, glaring at him exaggeratedly. Ian kissed him softly, and when he pulled away Anthony was smiling. Ian pulled on his t-shirt and wriggled into a pair of jeans, then crawled up into the front seat to open the windows and unlock the doors for Aaron and Kyle. The rush of cool air made him shiver. He climbed back between the seats to where Anthony lay, now fully dressed.  
  
"You awake?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Kind of," Anthony yawned. "Sleep?"  
  
Ian smiled. "Of course." He pulled Anthony close and wrapped the blankets around them, kissing the top of Anthony's head. "Goodnight, Ant."  
  
\---x---  
  
When he awoke next, the van was moving, rocking softly beneath them as it travelled over the highway. He could see Aaron and Kyle silhouetted in the front seats, lit only by the occasional glow of a streetlight overhead. Anthony's body was warm against his own, and Ian could feel the warm weight of Anthony's head on his chest. He smiled. Tomorrow night he and Anthony would be sitting up in the front seat, taking turns driving and gulping down coffee to try and stay awake; but for now, it was their time to sleep.  
  
Ian pulled Anthony closer and let the gentle rocking of the van lull him back to sleep.


End file.
